Nobita learns his lesson
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Shizuka punishes Nobita after she catches him peeking into her bathroom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nobita ran up to Doraemon and screamed, "There's a Dora Cake sale in Giant's shop"

Doraemon ran out the door while screaming, "Gotta get them all!"

Nobita dug through his closet till he found his spare pocket, he took out a gadget and said, "Invisibility Spray, Anywhere Door"

~2 minutes later~

Nobita sprayed the invisible spray on himself and said, "I'm going to watch Shizuka took a bath" as he opened his door but was disappointed to find her not there

Nobita thought to himself, "Rats I think I should wait for her"

~15 minutes later~

Nobita almost fell asleep before he heard the door opening, he blushed when he saw Shizuka in her birthday suit

Nobita stared at the girl's flat chest and her cute bottom before wanting to squeeze them

~30 minutes later~

Nobita opened the Anywhere door after she was done while saying, "That was fun"

Doraemon heard him and asked, "What was fun?"

Nobita gaped as he found himself caught by Doraemon before asking him, "Do you see me?"

Doraemon stared at him and told him, "The spray wears off after 30 minutes" before saying, "I invited Shizuka over"

Nobita gaped in horror

~1 hour later~

Shizuka walked to their bedroom while asking, "Doraemon, should we start now?"

Nobita stared at her and asked, "What do you mean?"

Shizuka glared at Nobita and told him, "Doraemon told me everything, you pervert!"

Nobita was shocked and asked, "How did he find out?"

Doraemon walked up to him and said, "I came 5 minutes before you got out" before he went out the door

Nobita stared at her and said, "I'm sorry"

Shizuka still glared at him and said, "Sorry is not enough, we are going to punish you!"

Nobita felt really scared

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shizuka glared at the 4th grader and ordered, "Pull your pants down, pervert!"

Nobita grabbed his pants and rejected, "I refuse"

Shizuka walked behind him and swatted him on the butt before saying, "Do as I'm saying or I'll tell your mom!"

Nobita gave up and pulled his pants down

Shizuka stared at him and ordered, "Underwear down as well!"

Nobita was blushing and said, "Please, I'm really sorry!"

Shizuka became inpatient and grabbed his underwear

Nobita screamed in horror, "What do you think you are doing?"

Shizuka became inpatient and pulled Nobita in her lap

Nobita started kicking and said, "Let me go!" as he felt his underwear pulled down

Shizuka stared at Nobita's naked butt and said, "Get ready for your lesson!" as she landed the first slap

Nobita gasped in pain and screamed, "Ow!

Shizuka didn't stop and said, "Don't you ever *SPANK* peek at *SPANK* me ever again!"

Nobita cried in pain and said, "Ok, *SPANK* I won't"

Shizuka kept going and asked, "How many *SPANK* times have *SPANK* you done this?"

Nobita honestly said in pain, "4th time *SPANK* this week"

Shizuka stopped talking and gave rapid spanking

~5 minutes later~

Nobita was crying in pain and asked, "How much more?"

Shizuka stared at his butt and said, "Your butt has just started becoming purple"

Nobita started kicking and screamed in pain, "Please stop!"

Shizuka still didn't stop and asked him, "Why do *SPANK* you *SPANK* do that?"

Nobita felt embarrassed and said, "I don't *SPANK* want to answer *ANSWER* that!"

Shizuka tried to negotiate by saying, "Tell me *SPANK* or I'll *SPANK* hit you with *SPANK*your dad's belt!"

Nobita could not take the pain anymore and let out an uncontrollable fart

Shizuka heard the fart but didn't want to ask him about it in order to not embarrass him and said, "Answer!"

Nobita screamed out, "Cause I *SPANK* like *SPANK* your *SPANK* butt, it's *SPANK* really *SPANK* cute!"

Shizuka suddenly stopped her hand like a broken record player

Nobita held his now purple butt in pain and asked her, "What happened?"

Shizuka stared at him in shock and asked, "Do you know that peeking in my bathroom is invading my privacy?"

Nobita understood her point and said, "I do"

Shizuka came up with an example and asked, "How would you feel like if I peeked on you while you took a shower?"

Nobita's hormones interfered before he said, "I would feel good"

Shizuka got mad at him and give him a stinging smack

Nobita held his bottom in pain and said, "I would feel uncomfortable"

Shizuka looked at him and said, "Promise me you won't ever stare at me again"

Nobita agreed by saying, "I promise"

Shizuka got up and said, "Pull up your clothes"

Nobita pulled up his lower clothes and said, "Pulled, how can I make it up to you"

Shizuka walked behind him and said, "Well for starters Doraemon will keep his gadgets safe from you"

Nobita thought, "Now I am not allowed to peak at her or she might actually hit me with the belt"

Shizuka opened the door and said, "Come on, Giant and Suneo are by the ice cream shop"

Nobita walked up to the door and said, "Let's go"

THE END


End file.
